Always
by Alex556
Summary: “Lets have some fun. Like the good old times...” No matter what happens between them, they’d always be brothers. An unbreakable bond. Chrono x Aion drabbles
1. Always

Some people will hate Chrono x Aion but I love it, I don't know why but I find it so tragically beautiful. Lemon in the first drabble.

* * *

"Always"

Chrono couldn't sleep.

He was kept awake by thoughts of _him_.

Should he feel ashamed that he sometimes _missed_ him? Did that make him weak to _want_ him. To crave his touch. Aion was their enemy, but no matter what, he was still his brother. They still shared the same past. Fought together, drank together, slept together. Sure, they had both slept with other men and women before but there was no connection. Chrono and Aion had a connection and it was unbreakable and no one could replace the love he felt - still felt - for his beloved brother. Laying on his bed, he gazed up towards the moon and cursed under his breath. The moon reminded him of Aion. Beautiful and dressed in white. The moon was miles away from him. But it was always there, even if the sun came up, the moon would refuse to disappear. It was only hiding from the sun until it was the moons turn to shine once again. Maybe Rosette was the sun.

" _Aion..."_ Chrono moaned, tilting his head upwards and closing his eyes.

He pictured Aion's hot lips against his exposed throat, feeling his viciously skilled hands explore his body. Chrono was torn in two. Feeling the guilt in his heart, he was betraying Rosette but the other half of him told himself that he shouldn't feel guilty because he should not apologise for his feelings since no one can control them. Feelings were a slow burn that could so easily turn into wildfire and Chrono felt his body begin to burn. _Screw this!_ Chrono thought in frustration.

He began to unbutton his white shirt eagerly until a soft seductive laugh startled him from his pleasure. _Aion._

"Well brother, I didn't realise you wanted me this _bad..."_ Again, that soft low laugh. Chrono was lost for words, his breathing picked up a pace. Chrono could only look up at his brother, a mixture of pleasure and shock in his eyes. _No I am not weak!_ Aion walked towards the bed as Chrono stood up on his feet. "What to hell do you want, Aion?" He tried to make his voice sound aggressive but it was only a whisper. Aion caressed his cheek and whispered in his brothers pointed ear. "I was kept awake by thoughts of you..." He smirked as his tongue left his mouth the licked Chronos ear. He bit his lip to avoid the moan that was rising in his throat. Aions violet eyes burned into him. God, Chrono wanted to surrender.

"Lets have some fun. Like the good old time." Aion licked own lips. What shocked Aion was when Chrono took hold of his brother white collar and kissed him. It was a harsh kiss, desperate and full of lust. Aion lavished the inside of his brothers mouth with his tongue and pushed Chrono onto the bed. Chrono lay down looking up as Aion leaned above him.

"Now _that_ is more like it, Chrono" He gave a feline smirk and began to undress the younger male. Aion swiftly undid his shirt buttons and pressed his knee between Chrono's legs and pushed upwards to his groin. Chronos body was a wildfire.

Chrono finally surrounded. "Lord Aion...!" Aion purred at that title. Chrono then decided to undo the buttons as Aion took of his white overcoat. After they were both shirtless, Aion began to assault his chest with kisses. Sex was strange with Aion, sometimes he was gentle and other time he fucked him senseless, not that Chrono minded of course. But right now it was neither of them. It was _need._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _, Rosette. I need this._ Before Chrono realised, Aion had undid the the zip of Chronos trousers and began to pull them down, revealing slender olive skinned legs. He licked one of his thighs.

"Oh how I've missed you. Missed _this._ Missed _us."_ Aion spoke with a surprising softness in his voice. Was it true? Did Aion really miss him? Chrono let out a whimper as Aion pressed a hand agaist his boxer shorts.

Chrono let out a louder moan as he dug his claws into Aion back which caused him to let out a harsh moan.

Chrono gave a small laugh. "Aion moaning? Mm, very unsual" He began to unzip his brother trousers. Aion let him pull down his pants and underwear. They were both undressed now on the white sheets, moonlight cascading on ther skin. Chrons eyes explored his brothers muscular naked body and dug his claws in deeper, almost drawing blood. Pain and pleasure. _God he was beautiful!_ Chrono thought. "I knew your innocence was all an act. You'll always be a sinner, Chrono. Mine sweet sinner. _Mine"_

"I've always belonged to you, Lord Aion. Always" Chrono whispered. Aion slightly moved downwards.

"Always? I thought you belonged to Rosette?" Was there sadness in his voice? Chrono winced at the pain in his voice before he lifted his legs and placed them on Aion's broad shoulders. He _wanted - needed this._

"...That's different. We have a contract. We- ahh!" Chrono arched his back and cried out in ecstasy as Aion pushed inside of him. And that was the end of their words to each other. Aion didn't want to hear what he had to say and Chrono frankly didn't want to speak anymore before he ruined the mood. Because no matter what they said, it wouldn't change a thing. After this, they'd go back to being enemies, forgetting what ever happened between them tonight. But for just one night, they wanted to live in the moment, love in the moment as if the past never happened. _If only..._ but they could not turn back time.

"Chrono!" Aion grunted harshly

"Mm..Aion!" Chrono moaned.

Aion began to thrust into him. He was gentle, harsh, passionate, rough. They both cried out with pleasure, they couldn't deny the small hint of sadness in every moan that left their lips. After they had finished, Aion stood up and dressed himself in silence. He turned around to admire his brother. Chrono lay naked panting, sweat clinging to him, his marked body covered in love bites was completely exposed to the moonlight, making his skin appear white. _You were always the angel..._ Aion thought. Chrono let out a sigh as Aion made he way to leave at the window.

"Aion... brother.." Chrono let out a whimper of protest. Aion sighed and walked back to the bed and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Chrono closed his eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Always..." Aion said. When Chrono opened his eyes, Aion was gone.


	2. Freedom

**So I've decided to turn this one shot story into drabbles, idk how many I'll write though.**

* * *

 **"Freedom"**

Chrono sat at on the edge of a cliff admiring the beautiful sight of the grand canyon, his long violet hair blew with the soft breeze in the air. The sun had began to set, the sky was a masterpiece painting with shades of pink, orange and blue. _The human world is so fascinating._ Was he really willing to destroy this God-made beauty? _Is what we are doing really the right thing to do?_ Chrono let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Contemplating, brother?" Said that familiar voice full of sensual grace. Aion stood behind his brother, his hands on his hips as he scanned the site in front of them. "Beautiful, isn't it? And one day, dear brother, - " He bent down to his knees and whispered in Chrono's pointed ear. " - this will all be _ours."_ He purred. _God, his voice..._

Chrono turned his head to meet his brothers seductive smirk. "It will?"

Aion moved to sit next to him. "Of course! The start of our freedom, Chrono." Freedom, Aion's favourite word. Aion noticed Chrono's somber mood. "But what if we are on the wrong side?" He asked.

Aion gave some thought before answering. He shook his head before caressing his hand down Chrono's cheek. "You do think too much Chrono. It can be rather dangerous and lead to unnecessary thoughts such as these." _So damn confident all the time..._

Chrono clenched his fists and looked down. "Isn't it our duty to give something back to those we killed..."

Aion locked eyes with his brother. "You mean those that you killed? The dead don't have any demands. Pity is the ego of the living beings. The memory is still impressed in my eyes. That was such a delightful sight: seeing you slaughter those who were to afraid to risk their lives for freedom. For _this."_ He spread out his arms towards the scenery beyond them. The sun had set low, casting its rays of light cascading across the grand canyon and both of their features.

A thousands demon had been slaughtered... all for this 'freedom' Aion so dearly spoke about.

Maybe Aion was right, he was just overthinking this. The dead were nothing more than blood and ash. They just weren't strong enough to survive. They were too _weak._

"Aion... when will you show me what this 'freedom' is like?" Chrono eyes still held that somber expression but there was a hit of hope and desperation behind them. Aion smirked and turned towards his violet-haired brother.

Aion was Chrono's hope.

"Right now." Aion placed a tender kiss on his neck before leaning in closer till their lips eventually met.


End file.
